Lorsque l'amour nous détruit
by Ardha
Summary: Lorsque Draco aime un peu trop, qu'Harry ne croit plus au bonheur et que Ginny est jalouse... ça donne ça ! Défi commun avec Chipuliara donné par Biline. Slash DMHP. OS.


**Avertissement** : Mention de Slash (relation homme/homme).

**Disclaimer** : Personnages d'après J.K. Rowling.

**Note** : Ce OS composé d'un prologue, d'un chapitre et d'un épilogue est le résultat d'un défi commun avec _Chipuliara_ proposé par _Biline_. Vous pouvez donc comparer mon texte avec celui de ma (normalement) Bêta : **_Pour un avenir moins noir._**

* * *

_**Prologue**_.

.

La guerre était terminée depuis quelques mois, le calme était revenu à Poudlard. Le clan des vainqueurs n'avait connu presque aucunes pertes humaines alors que celui du Lord Noir avait presque disparu de la surface de la Terre. Les derniers Mangemorts finissaient leurs vies dans des cellules sous haute protection d'Azkaban. La vie avait reprit son cours dans le monde sorcier, chacun portant le deuil et célébrant aussi la victoire et la fin des jours sombres.

A l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, les élèves avaient reprit les différents cours qu'on leurs enseignait avant le début de la véritable guerre avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. La semaine des Aspics pour les septièmes années venait de se terminer marquant ainsi la fin de leur scolarité dans environ sept jours. Les jeunes adultes qui avaient survécu à la guerre réalisaient enfin qu'ils ne leur restaient qu'une misérable semaine puis ils intégreraient la vie active au Ministère ou à Près-au-Lard.

A l'instant même, toute l'école était regroupée dans la Grande Salle et les conversations allaient bon train. Chacun se demandant s'ils avaient réussi ou échoué aux examens, réalisant qu'ils ne reverraient plus Poudlard et espérant secrètement que lorsqu'ils auraient des enfants, ces derniers intégreraient l'école et surtout la maison où ils avaient eux-mêmes vécu les plus belles années de leur vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, toutes les maisons étaient présentes certaines moins remplis que d'autre mais tous étaient là. Tous les vivants en tout cas. Sur la table des Serpentards, on pouvait remarquer seulement les cinq premières années ainsi qu'une poignée de septième qui avait changé de camps au cours de la guerre, tous les autres étaient soient morts sur le champ de bataille, soient enfermés avec leurs parents. Les Gryffondors, eux, n'étaient pas non plus tous présents, certains étaient auprès de leurs familles, à leur chevet à Saint-Mangouste parce que l'Ordre du Phoenix avait été grandement touché. Les familles des rouges et or avaient été le plus en danger et les jeunes gens célébraient la victoire avec la plus grande des joies. Seuls les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles étaient complets. Tous les professeurs étaient présents eux aussi.

Dumbledore survola la pièce avec ces habituels yeux étincelants même si depuis la guerre, on remarquait que le regard bleu s'éteignait quand il observait deux de ses élèves en particulier. Les deux fils qu'il avait appris à aimer, à protéger et à pardonner.

Son regard passa sur la table à sa droite, celle des verts et argents pour se poser sur un jeune homme aux cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils tiraient vers le blanc. Draco Malfoy mangeait son diner sans se préoccuper des conversations de ses amis reconvertis au côté de la lumière. Il gardait la tête baissée, sans regarder personne de ses magnifiques yeux aciers. Depuis quelque temps déjà, Albus avait remarqué le manège de l'héritage des Malfoy, ne pouvant rien faire pour lui.

Le directeur de Poudlard cligna des paupières puis regarda vers la table des rouges et ors, là où son protégé de toujours était assis. Harry Potter semblait dans son monde, il fixait le vide devant lui, sans avoir touché à son assiette. Ginny Weasley avait posé la tête sur son épaule et caressait amoureusement la main du héro national du bout de ses doigts. Harry ne paraissait même pas s'en rendre compte surement plongée dans d'horrible pensée comme souvent depuis la fin de la guerre.

Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire et ça le tuait à petit feu. Ses deux élèves préférés dépérissaient devant lui et personne ne semblait le remarquer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni comment y remédier mais ça ne pouvait plus durée. Surtout que_ la_ date était aujourd'hui. Il éleva une prière muette à Merlin pour aider le destin à accomplir une bonne action.

.

_**Chapitre un et unique**_.

.

D'après le règlement, les Préfets-en-chef ainsi que tous les préfets de Poudlard devaient participer à une ronde le soir après le couvre-feu, les élèves alors prit en flagrant délit en dehors de leurs dortoirs avaient le droit à des réductions de points pour leurs maisons.

Draco Malfoy, Préfet-en-chef, ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Cette nuit, il parcourait les couloirs dans l'espoir de trouver des premières années à martyriser. Il avait beau avoir changé de camps et être entré dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il restait un Serpentard et un Malfoy et il adorait enlever des points surtout aux Gryffondors. Aujourd'hui, il était chargé des cachots, de l'aile des Serdaigles et de la Tour d'Astronomie. Un petit sourire se glissa sur son visage. Il gardait la Tour pour la fin, il avait deux chances sur trois de trouver un couple entrain de se peloter. Ainsi sa soirée se terminerait bien parce que pour le moment il n'avait croisé personne même pas un fantôme.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs silencieux alors qu'il avançait vers la fameuse Tour d'Astronomie. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Bientôt tout serait fini, il n'y aurait plus que les souvenirs qui tourneraient dans sa tête et il espérait qu'un certain brun aux yeux verts s'effacerait vite.

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques années et il avait découvert qu'il préférait les hommes. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'était pas contre, bien au contraire, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Une-Deuxième-Fois-Survécu lui plaisait énormément.

Dans un premier temps, Draco avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un simple béguin, qu'il surmonterait son attirance. Puis lors de la bataille finale, il avait découvert que c'était bien plus que cela. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur pour quelque d'autre que lui. Il avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir Harry, de ne plus voir ses magnifiques émeraudes, de ne plus le revoir lui, en entier. Alors qu'il combattait cœur et âme contre les affames Mangemorts qui se plier face à un sang-mêlé, il n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir et de se convaincre que l'autre allait bien. Puis à la fin, quand Face de Serpent s'était écrasé au sol et que la victoire avait été criée, Draco l'avait vu en sang. Son cœur avait battu la chamade puis s'était brisé quand la Weasley avait sauté au cou du brun et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche.

C'était à ce moment-là, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Harry Potter et qu'il était destiné à aimer à sens unique sans même exister aux yeux de l'homme qui était devenu sa vie. Pansy n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher que si Potter ne le remarquait pas, c'était qu'il ne le méritait pas. Draco était d'accord avec ça, il savait qu'il devait tourner la page mais ça faisait trop mal. Il se demandait même si l'oublier allait être possible. Il en doutait beaucoup. Quand il avait réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être aimé en retour, il avait collectionné les coups d'un soir mais tous ces amants disposaient d'une caractéristique qu'Harry. Certains avaient les yeux verts – jamais aussi beaux que ceux de l'original mais il s'en contentait –, d'autres avaient les mêmes traits – enfin presque.

Il continua sa marche en secouant la tête, il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine et il pourrait enfin guérir de ce que ces amis appelaient « la maladie Potter ». Après tout le grand amour, n'existait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait remplacer et oublier Harry. Oui, il allait pouvoir enfin vivre sa vie, faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

Et pour le moment ce qu'il voulait s'était allé se coucher. Il rêvait de la couette qui glisserait sur sa peau, de la chaleur bienfaisante qui l'envelopperait. Alors il allait se dépêcher de finir sa ronde et rentrer aux cachots.

Il monta rapidement les marches de la Tour. Devant la porte, il s'arrêta et scruta les bruits à l'intérieur. Rien. Peut-être que personne ne subira son courroux ce soir. Mais il devait en être sûr alors il tourna la poigné et resta figé devant ce qu'il vit.

Il y avait bien un élève dans la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir, mais jamais Draco n'aurait imaginé _le_ croiser ici. Assis sur le rebord de fenêtre, ces jambes se balançaient dans le vide, ces cheveux bruns fouettaient futilement son visage. Le garçon ne se tenait pas très droit, les épaules légèrement vouté. Draco ne voyait que son dos et pourtant au vu des reniflements, il savait que de face il rencontrerait les yeux verts luisants de larmes. Ces magnifiques yeux verts qu'il aimait tant.

Draco se reprit comme un Malfoy devait le faire puis se décida à parler en espérant que sa voix ne tremblerait pas.

- Que fais-tu ici, Potter ? demanda-t-il, le plus naturellement possible.

Il remarqua que le brun sursauta un peu avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Plus rapidement, l'autre se détourna de lui comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Je regarde les étoiles, Malfoy.

Draco se rapprocha un peu de lui dans l'espoir de l'empêcher de tomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si le Survivant décidait de se jeter dans le vide ? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

- Et tu es obligé de venir dans la Tour d'Astronomie ? Le parc ne te suffisait pas ?

Au moins dans le parc, il aurait été au sol, pas à trente mètres de hauteur.

- Dégage, Malfoy. Fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu, répondit Harry d'une voix lasse.

Draco se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le profil net du Gryffondor. Son souffle se coupa. Il était magnifique. La lune se reflétait sur son visage ravagé par des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles. Potter regardait droit devant lui dans une attitude digne d'un aristocrate. Seulement Draco remarqua les muscles de ses bras tendus tressaillirent. Il hésitait. Et lui, devait saisir cette chance.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry.

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- Depuis qu'on est tous les deux ici seuls dans cette Tour.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec toute la douceur qu'il avait en lui, ne voulant pas effrayé son vis-à-vis. Il remarqua vaguement Harry frissonné mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du froid ou d'autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Draco ?

Ledit Draco aurait bien sauté par tout en donnant des coups de poings dans l'air en entendant le brun utilisé son prénom. Il en avait rêvé sauf qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé ce jour arrivé dans de pareilles circonstances.

- Je faisais ma ronde.

Il haussa les épaules pour faire bonne mesure même si son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Pourquoi l'homme qu'il aimait était à ce point triste ? Il détestait le voir comme ça. Surtout à cette hauteur qui était fatale s'il tombait.

- Harry, tu devrais descendre.

- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent devant le ton neutre que Potter avait utilisé. Ils parlaient quand même de sa sécurité.

- Pour éviter que tu ne tombes.

- Et si c'était ce que je voulais ?

Il évoluait en plein cauchemar. Oui, c'était ça. En réalité, Draco était bien au chaud dans sa chambre individuelle sous sa couette et pas en haut de cette putain de Tour d'Astronomie. N'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais cela ?

Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer, il devait le résonner, l'aider au mieux. Harry ne le regardait toujours pas, il déglutit difficilement.

- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, Harry, demanda doucement Draco.

Le blond était maintenant tout près de l'autre. Il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour toucher la joue mouillée. Et il en crevait d'envie. Mais il se doutait qu'Harry n'apprécierait pas. Après tout il avait une petite-amie.

- Nous sommes le 22 juin, énonça clairement Harry.

22 juin ? Comme si ça expliquait tout… Comme si cette maudite date éclaircissait le fait que le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Deux-Fois se trouvait en haut d'une maudite Tour, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette date ne pouvait pas dévoiler tout ça. Après tout ce n'était qu'une date. Elle sonnait juste la fin des Aspics et rien d'autre. Personne n'était… mort…

- Ton parrain, formula difficilement Draco.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Aujourd'hui, ils étaient le 22 juin. La fin des épreuves d'Aspics. Le début d'une nouvelle vie pour le monde sorcier. La mort de Sirius Black. Le début d'une descente en enfer pour le Sauveur.

Harry ne le regarda toujours pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux un long moment. Quand il les rouvrit les émeraudes tant aimées brillaient d'un éclat déterminé.

- Il est mort à cause de moi.

- C'est faux Harry et tu le sais très bien.

- Je suis un assassin.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Un assassin ? Son Harry ? Et depuis quand c'était _son_ Harry, d'abord ?

- En quoi ?

- J'ai tué un homme, Draco.

- Et si tu ne l'avais pas fait, lui t'aurait tué et nous en même temps. On serait tous mort si tu ne l'avais pas tué.

Harry se retourna vers lui, passant ses jambes pardessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ça ne change rien.

- Ça change tout.

Ils se jaugèrent encore un instant du regard puis Draco remarqua l'éclair de souffrance qui traversèrent les yeux de l'autre.

- Je n'en peux plus, Draco. Et personne ne me comprend.

- Raconte-moi. Aide-moi à comprendre.

Les larmes se remirent à couler le long des joues d'Harry, Draco voulait les effacer une par une et supprimer toute sorte de souffrance. Il voulait l'aimer et être aimer. Il souhaitait le protéger et le serrer tout contre lui.

Après un instant de silence, Harry se décida à tout lui raconter. L'enfer qu'il avait vécu toutes ses années, la perte de son parrain qui lui avait brisé le cœur comme si son père mourait une deuxième fois, le sentiment d'abomination qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait tué le Lord Noir, le vide en lui lorsqu'il était avec Ginny, le mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis la fin de la guerre, la sensation de ne servir à rien et de ne compter pour personne. Tout. Il raconta tout d'une voix monocorde sans réellement regarder les yeux aciers qui s'adoucissaient à vue d'œil.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Harry écarta les bras et rencontra les yeux gris qui brillèrent étrangement. Draco réagit instantanément il tendit une main qui était trop loin du corps du brun. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'éloigne quand le Survivant avait commencé à parler ?

- Ne fait pas ça ! cria-t-il.

Harry baissa les bras sans le quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une raison de rester en vie.

_Pour moi_, cette pensée jaillit dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse penser autre chose mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas alors qu'Harry était hétéro, ça lui donnerait une raison supplémentaire pour se laisser tomber dans le vide.

- Pour les gens qui t'aiment.

- Je m'en fiche d'eux. Je les ai sauvés, ils me doivent au moins ça. Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

- Pour moi, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? demanda, confus, Harry.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le Gryffondor totalement à côté de la plaque.

- Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en pris.

Draco respira un grand coup.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Le surnommé se leva doucement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger sans s'éloigné du bord.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux.

- Tu m'aimes ? questionna Harry d'une petite voix.

Draco fit un pas en avant. Un seul et unique.

- Oui.

Ses mains étaient moites, son souffle erratique.

- Vraiment ?

- Plus que tout au monde.

Harry tomba à genoux et cacha son visage de ses mains. Cette fois, Draco s'avança sur des jambes tremblantes alors que les sanglots du brun lui déchiraient le cœur. Il tomba en face de l'autre et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se laissa faire, recherchant même le contact. La tête brune se posa sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou. Draco sentit les larmes coulaient le long de sa peau. Il passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux bruns, pensant brièvement à la chance de ne pas être rejeté. Il respira l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années, ferma les yeux dans le but d'en profiter un maximal et resserra sa prise autour des épaules du rouge et or.

Il le serra dans ces bras, lui montrant son soutient, sa force et son amour. Lui prouvant par ce geste que jamais il ne serait seul s'il le choisissait, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, que se serait à deux, toujours. Et Harry comprit car il passa ces bras autour de son torse et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se confondent. Il caressa les cheveux bruns en bataille en fixant de ses yeux gris, le ciel étoilé.

- Ça va aller, je suis là. Chuuuut… Harry… C'est fini…

La prise autour de son torse se raffermit et les sanglots reprirent. Draco dessina des cercles invisibles dans son dos pour le calmer.

Finalement les pleurs se stoppèrent progressivement mais ils ne s'écartèrent pas pour autant. Ils restèrent un long moment à se tenir dans leur bras puis Harry recula doucement la tête. Ses yeux verts rougies par les larmes se posèrent sur ses lèvres et Draco n'osa plus respirer. Il ne quitta pas des yeux la tête brune qui se pencha doucement vers lui.

Harry captura ses lèvres d'abord timidement. La sensation des lèvres tant désirés sur les siennes fit bouillir le sang de Draco qui accentua la pression. Sa langue demanda l'autorisation qu'Harry lui donna puis ils perdirent le sens de la réalité. Draco posa sa main sur la nuque du brun pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à ce baiser fougueux. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, dansèrent ensemble, se découvrant et se caressant. Les mains d'Harry se perdirent dans les doux cheveux blonds, il se rapprocha du corps du Serpentard d'une légère pression. Il s'installa sur les genoux du blond. La main de Draco qui n'était pas sur sa nuque descendit le long de son corps, effleurant ses flans puis se posèrent sur sa hanche, le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Pris d'une frénésie de plaisir, Harry ondula sur le corps tendu de Draco, l'embrasant encore plus, leur tirant des gémissements à tous les deux.

- Harry…

Le prénom avait été murmuré comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, avec la douceur du vent au printemps. Le bout des doigts d'Harry explorèrent le magnifique visage de Draco comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur.

- Je t'aime, Harry.

Leurs souffles étaient erratiques alors qu'ils se mélangeaient délicatement. Harry colla son front contre celui de Draco.

- Moi aussi.

Harry reprit ses lèvres calmement puis il mit fin au baiser et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

Draco posa ses mains sur le bas des reins du brun et joignit leurs deux bassins. Ils grognèrent ensemble lorsque leurs désirs se rencontrèrent.

- Et Ginny ?

- Elle n'a pas d'importance. Elle n'en a jamais eu.

Draco rigola puis embrassa le front d'Harry.

- Allons dans ma chambre.

Les yeux verts brillèrent et le brun lui sourit. Il accepta de le suivre et ils traversèrent le château endormi en courant, main dans la main.

.

_**Epilogue.**_

**.**_**  
**_

La Grande Salle était bruyante le matin suivant. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se demandèrent où était passé leurs princes respectifs. Les rumeurs passaient dans les rangs, s'amplifiant à chaque fois qu'on la répétait. Les moins intéressés mangeaient normalement leurs petits-déjeuners en tendant parfois une oreille par-ci par-là.

A la table des professeurs, Albus regardait sans cesse les deux places vides en se demandant ce qui s'était passé, hier soir à la Tour d'Astronomie.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit brusquement imposant le silence sur toute la pièce. Les battants laissèrent place à un couple. Un couple complètement improbable dans les esprits.

Main dans la main, le prince des Serpentards et celui des Gryffondors s'avancèrent. Les murmures s'élevèrent à leur passage. Le brun en proie à la panique se figea. La prise sur sa main se referma, des lèvres se pressèrent sur sa joue puis une voix lui murmura à son oreille :

- Concentre-toi sur moi. Il n'y a que moi, d'accord ? Ne te préoccupe pas du reste. Oublie le reste.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer sur la chaleur que dégageait la main de Draco dans la sienne. Puis il souffla et s'avança plus déterminé que jamais. Il devait faire une chose pour être en paix avec lui-même et apprécié la vie avec Draco.

Ils marchèrent vers la table des rouges et ors et plus précisément vers une tête rousse. Arrivé devant Ginny, Draco passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry pour lui montrer son soutient.

- Je suis désolé Ginny mais tout est fini entre nous.

La surnommée le regarda avec des yeux incrédules où on pouvait voir perler des débuts de larmes.

- C'est… ce n'est pas possible. Harry, tu… tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- Je suis désolé.

Harry se détourna avec Draco et marchèrent vers la sortie. Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'une voix en furie retentie.

- _Avada Ke_…

- _Petrificus totalus_

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Ginny Weasley était allongée par terre, pétrifiée et Hermione Granger avait toujours sa baguette levée. Elle venait de sauver la vie de son meilleur ami en pétrifiant la sœur de son petit ami. Elle tourna la tête vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un petit mouvement pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien fait puis le directeur de Poudlard se leva, imposant sa grandeur.

- Appelez les Aurors. Ginny Weasley sera jugée pour tentative de meurtre sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Personne ne dit rien, lorsque les Aurors emmenèrent la rouquine. Personne ne la pleura. Tous les élèves étaient trop abasourdis par la scène qu'ils venaient de voir.

Les deux princes sortirent tranquillement de la pièce, sans rien ajouter.

.

.

.

Trois semaines plus tard, Ginevra Molly Weasley, dite Ginny, fut enfermée à Azkaban pour avoir tenté d'enlever la vie à celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Reniée de sa famille, elle pourrirait encore, de nos jours, dans les entrailles de la prison à haute sécurité.

**THE END !**

* * *

Alors, alors ? Quand pensez-vous ? J'espère que cela vous à plu. Une review pourrait être sympa.

Autrement n'hésitez pas à aller voir le profile de Chipuliara sur ce site, et de lire ses textes en laissant un pitit mot.

Merci à vous, cher lecteur.


End file.
